Succubus
by RyuravenFox
Summary: Annie enrolls in a new school in the middle of the year, trying to fit in and make friends while hiding the fact that she is a succubus.


Italics are Annie's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Succubus**

Annie followed the man through the corridors of her new school, glancing at the papers he gave her earlier. One contained her schedule, the other was a map of the school. "We're here." The man drew her attention as he came to a stop in front of a door and knocked. A few seconds passed and the door was opened by a short man. He seemed quite angry to have his class interrupted, until he saw who stood before him. "I have a new student for you."

"I can see that." The short man answered and stepped aside. "Come in." he said to Annie. She stepped inside the classroom, keeping her gaze low rather than looking at her new classmates. She paused in front of the blackboard, waiting for the teacher to take the word. "I am Ackerman. I take it you received your books earlier?" Annie nodded. "Good. Introduce yourself and pick one of the empty seats."

"I'm Annie Leonhardt." She said while she let her gaze wander over the classroom. There were three empty seats left on the back row, and she chose the one in the corner, furthest away from the window. She looked at her schedule again once she sat down. It was the second hour on Tuesday, math. She rummaged through her bag and found the book she needed, and looked at the blackboard. Ackerman had written a page number next to the rest of his scribblings, and she flipped her book open, trying to catch on what he was teaching.

When the bell rang two people almost immediately came up to her desk. Annie packed away her books without looking up as they introduced themselves. "Hi Annie, I'm Armin. And this is Mikasa. We're the class representatives." Still not looking at them, Annie checked her schedule and the map, trying to find out where she had to go for her next class.

"Your schedule seems mostly the same as mine, at least on first glance." Only when she heard the voice belonged to a woman did Annie look up. Black hair framed a pale face with dark eyes. "I could help you find your classes, if you'd like."

"That would be nice." Annie said, her eyes still stuck to Mikasa's face. _Fuck._

"Follow me, then." Mikasa turned around and Annie let her eyes travel over her body. _She's hot._

Mikasa first lead her to the lockers, which Annie was glad for since the man who guided her to her class had neglected to show her to them. When it turned out her locker was only separated from Mikasa's by two others, the other girl spoke up again. "I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then." _You bet._ "It doesn't happen often that we get transfer students this time of the year. May I ask why you're coming here now?"

 _Because humans don't like to find out there is a 'monster' walking among them._ "Stuff happened at my old school, so I'm just starting over." Annie stuffed her hands in her pockets, waiting for Mikasa to lead the way to their next class.

"I see. If anyone ever gives you trouble, just let me know. No one here dares to mess with me, so if they know you're a friend of mine they won't bother you." _So kind too._

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll ever need to take you up on your offer. I don't get bullied."

Mikasa paused, then flashed a small smile. "Well, either way, I hope your time here is better than at your old school. Your next class is chemistry, right?"

Annie checked the paper that she had tucked in her pocket. "Yep."

"Me too, this way." Mikasa said and started down a corridor.

"I already knew we had chemistry together." Annie said, and when Mikasa gave her a confused look, she winked at her. The taller girl blushed and averted her gaze, walking slightly faster. Annie repressed the urge to lick her lips and took a deep breath. _Good job Annie, not even ten full minutes and you're already flirting with her._

They entered the classroom and Mikasa took a seat next to a boy with brown hair. "This is Eren, my brother. I usually work with him in this class. I don't want to ditch you but…"

Annie locked eyes with Eren, sending him a mental message. _I sit next to her._ Eren stood and grabbed his bag. "It's okay, Mikasa. If it makes her first day at our school easier, I don't mind sitting next to someone else." He left and Annie took his seat. That was one of the powers that came with being a succubus, suggesting thoughts to someone's mind by simply locking eyes.

"That's odd." Mikasa said, watching him take a seat next to a boy. "Normally he isn't so thoughtful of others." _Fuck_. The downside of those powers was that if she used it too much people would start to notice how strange others behaved around her.

"I guess I'm lucky, then."

"Hm." Mikasa smiled at her. "I'll let you meet my friends over lunch. I know the first day at a new school can be rough, but it's better to meet a few people you can become friends with." _We don't have to be just friends, you know._ Annie paused when Mikasa averted her gaze and took her book. _Did I just send her that thought? When will I learn not to look in people's eyes?_ Annie sighed and grabbed her own book when the bell rang and the teacher entered.

Time passed and soon Annie found herself following Mikasa to a rather crowded table in the canteen. _Why does she need to have so many friends?_ Mikasa sat down next to Eren, leaving Annie a spot at the corner of the table, which she was thankful for. Everyone introduced themselves to her, and she tried her best to avoid looking anyone in the eye while memorizing the right names to the faces.

A tall brunette, Ymir, leaned across the table. "You're pretty hot, Annie. Are you dating anyone?"

Annie stiffened, eyes fixed on her lunch as she answered. "No. I just moved here. I don't even know anyone. I mean, until now."

"Ymir! Why did you ask that?" Krista asked her.

"Relax babe, I was just asking what everyone else didn't dare to."

Annie relaxed and lifted her gaze, squinting slightly to activate her bond-sight. It enabled her to see the connections people had, thick threads weaving between people, their color indicating the feelings involved. Yellow, red and pink mixed in the thread between Ymir and Krista, indicating a strong friendship, as well as a sexual and romantic relationship. Annie wasn't surprised to see several purple lines come towards her, the color of attraction or interest, which always faded when a strong emotion was felt for the one it lead to, as strong emotions each had their own color. The purple thread was thicker between her and Mikasa, no doubt because the feeling was mutual. Still, there was no way to tell in what way those feelings would develop.

Annie shifted back to her normal eyesight, having learned what she wanted to. The rest of the day passed by, and she headed home. Her father had already started on dinner by the time she got there, and she joined him in the kitchen. "How was school?" he asked.

"It was alright, I guess. I met a few nice people."

He turned to look at her. "Did you use any of your powers?" He locked eyes with her, knowing she wasn't able to avoid suggesting thoughts, so she couldn't lie to him. "You did."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Really? I'm not blaming you, but I just don't want you to get in trouble again."

"I know. I only suggested thoughts twice today, which is not that bad. Aside from that I just used my bond-sight during lunch. You know no one notices that."

"I know." He sighed. "I wish your mother was here."

"Dad, it's not your fault. She should've told you sooner."

"I know, pumpkin. It's just that each time you meet new people I feel bad because I can't teach you anything."

"At least I know you'll always be there for me." Annie hugged him. "What are you making?" she asked when she let go.

"Curry." He said and returned to the stove. "But now the real question, is there anyone you can see yourself getting close to?"

"Dad!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you, kid."

"Well… there's a nice girl… but I can't say where that's going just yet."

Annie's father looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Have fun, just be careful."

Two weeks passed, and after getting her phone number, Annie found herself sitting on a bench in a park on Saturday, next to Mikasa. They watched a couple of kids play on the swings, a pleasant silence between them. Annie activated her bond-sight again, hoping to see something different than the last time she used it. While there was yellow and red, it didn't reach Mikasa, pointing out that so far, the feelings were one-sided. There was still only the purple thread coming from her.

"I've been wanting to ask you something." Mikasa started, "I only really noticed when Smith asked you that question in class, but you rarely ever look people in the face. Are you afraid of making eye contact?"

"Oh." _Great, not looking at people at all doesn't work well either._ "Um, I've just noticed people get really uncomfortable if I look them in the eyes, so I kind of got into the habit of not doing that."

"Really? I never noticed." Mikasa shifted and put her hand under Annie's chin, slowly making her look up. "Try me. I won't run away, I promise." Annie took a deep breath and locked eyes with her, instantly feeling how her succubi genes kicked in, and she was definitely suggesting the thought of a hardcore make out session right now. Mikasa blushed and averted her gaze. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting that." She paused. "But I wouldn't necessarily call it uncomfortable…"

Annie nearly choked on her breath. _Is she trying to tell me she'd like to make out?_ Curiously, Annie looked at the threads between them again, finding that the purple was gone, and the yellow connected. There was also a pink coming from Mikasa, but it didn't reach Annie, just as her red still didn't reach Mikasa. Love and lust were not the same thing. But there was no denying they were friends now. "I think it might be different with different people, though." Annie said, knowing she didn't suggest the same kind of thoughts to everyone.

"Does this have anything to do with the reason why you changed schools?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah. Everyone was scared of me, so I couldn't get any friends. I figured I could just go to a new school and start over."

"Then you'll be glad to know it takes a lot more than that to scare me."

Annie smiled, feeling an idea rise up in her. "Really? I wonder how much it would take to send you running home."

Mikasa raised her eyebrows. "Send me running home? Please, _I_ will be the one chasing _you_ home."

Annie smirked, she had counted on Mikasa's competitive nature to get her plan rolling. "Come get me." She stared into Mikasa's eyes as she said it, ensuring she would indeed follow, then stood up with a sway of her hips. She glanced over her shoulder at Mikasa as she started for the forest path that lead to her home. And as she had said, she was indeed chasing Annie home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I started this quite a while ago, intending to have it be a fun and lighthearted oneshot. I have more, but unfortunately that is nowhere near as lighthearted and fun as I wanted it to be. So unless I tie the rest of the pieces together in a painful love story, this is all there is to this.

I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review. Much love to you all!


End file.
